Aikatsu Legend: Distortion
Basic details Aikatsu Legend: Distortion is a fanfiction created by a small group of people on Aikatsu Amino, it's a group project and somewhat of a sequel to the unfinished Aikatsu Legend fanfiction. The series is a crossover between Aikatsu and Pokemon with new characters, new brands, new coords, new academies and a whole new world! The fanfiction is posted in English on Aikatsu Amino and wattpad (In the future it'll be on other sites and in different languages thanks to talented members of the team!) the fanfiction is about a world where all forms of performing (Including Aikatsu.) is banned after a mysterious pair of twins suddenly buy every idol school and entertainment/media company and shut them down or control them firmly. Watch as groups of underground idols emerge, secretly doing Aikatsu as they bring old designers out of the shadows and attempt to keep up their studies at normal school while trying to keep their idolhood a secret. All the while solving various mysteries. Synopsis/teasers Amino teaser 2 years ago the selection of legends took place, due to an interesting event in the final against Mai Kohaku where three idols who had just obtained the Pokémon Hoopa, Jirachi and in the Performance- Meloetta, all sung a part of the song that claimed them the victory. As a result, rule over being the top idol of origin academy was split between the Dimension hopping Cai Mini, Wish granting Ai Akihito and the girl with the sorrowful melodies- Aya Asami. Is it notable at this time the two top idols Mai and Chihiro completely left the spotlight, when Chihiro was questioned about this she simply said that she was going off to 'Contridict that thing she said to Mai that one time'. The two now live together. But delta Academy's top idol became Noelia, who was blessed by Marshadow. 6 months after the selection Cai Mini mysteriously disappeared without a trace, police investigations could not find her- she was pronounced dead a month later. 8 months later Delta Academy suddenly cut off all ties from Origin Academy and the public, all their websites were shut down and every performance uploaded to the internet by a Delta academy idol was deleted. No explanation was given. The site opened up again 10 months after the selection, advertising the school not as an idol school- but a regular boarding school. No one knows how the people of Delta academy reacted to this, because no one could get any contact with them. A year after the selection Ai left Origin academy to pursue a new career path, what this career was Ai never confirmed. But only a week after this, they came to the school... The twins. Or at least, one of them, Sachiko was her name- she was the chosen one of a very powerful Pokémon that had complete control over life. But she wasn't an idol, she detested idols and the entertainment industry as a whole. A year and half after the selection Aya Asami was pronounced dead, they say she took her own life. She left no will, no note, all she left were coords. Origin Academy closed for half a year after that. During this time Sachiko and her sister Yui bought Origin Academy, any other idol academies, the whole of the Musical industry, the whole of the contest industry, the whole of that showcase industry and Pokestar studios. The academy opened half a year later, as a regular boarding school- much like Delta now was. The school was strict, if you dared even mention idols there was a big change you'd go missing. And if you mentioned the media your disappearance was inevitable. So without idols, designers went bankrupt and forced to work in regular fashion stores. Idol teachers had to learn to teach regular lessons and stages became the habitats of thousands of wild Pokémon due to them being abandoned. But creeping underground Origin Academy a small group of students started to stir, they found old Aikatsu machines- and they became not only determined to revive Aikatsu but to find the reason Sachiko and Yui were doing what they did. Because 'Legendary Pokémon are powerful creatures that shouldn't be wasted by dressing up in frilly dresses and performing' wasn't convincing enough for these students. Wattpad synopsis Three years have passed since the untimely death of the legendary idol, Aya Asami, the aftermath is nothing anyone could have predicted. The twins rose to power, taking control of the schools, and a total media blackout followed Aikatsu? That's illegal. Gym battles? You'll never see them on TV. Anything that may suggest Pokémon as more than just tools to battle? You had best hope no one hears you speak of it. But when two unlikely idol candidates stumble across an old Aikatsu machine, a revolution will spark. Bonds will be formed, friendships tested, all for the sake of bringing that glorious stage back to the light.. And now.... Our distorted idol activities begin Characters Origin academy idols Uso Tsuki Kari Akihito Haruka Suzume (ALD) Cecelia Agnes Fumiko Oshiro Pecha Nishimura Sigmund Corvus Delta Academy Idols Ailey Sugar Kimiko Narumi Frizz Other idols Ryujin Iokibe The Twins Yui Hitori Sachiko Hitori Brands See Aikatsu Legend: Distortion Brands School coords At the beginning of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion it's incredibly hard for the underground idols to design or obtain coords due to limited resources and fabrics and no designers. So to make their first coords, their school coords, they had to use their limited seeing skills and whatever materials they could get their hands on. Still, they managed to make some form on unity throughout all their school coords. Sigmundscattered.png Untitled156_20190829151346 (1).png Untitled168_20190921095222.png Untitled181_20191013103542.png Untitled142 20190823145819-1.png Untitled135 20190814133206.png Untitled182_20191013152628.png